


sam, you're the best (thanks, dad)

by arfrid



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hypothermia, Mentions of Imprisonment, Niki | Nihachu has PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, TheraPuffy please work your magic on Niki :), a lot of it, adopt niki, adress her fucking trauma you cowards, dude niki is not okay, im begging you, mentions of isolation (ig?), mentions of torture, sam being the older brother figure that niki deserves, sam is an idiot part 0.5, sam please, she's a child too, that's the whole point of her arc you twats, wait till puffy finds out her girlfriend had hyporthermia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: When Sam sees Niki stumbling towards him during a blizzard, he expects an attack. He knows Niki was trying to kill Tommy.It makes him hesitate when Niki asks for shelter, her teeth chattering from the cold.ORThe fic in which NIKI'S TRAUMA FINALLY GETS FUCKING ADDRESSED :)))
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Niki | Nihachu & Sam | Awesamdude, Niki | Nihachu & Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117





	sam, you're the best (thanks, dad)

**Author's Note:**

> you know the drill if the creators are uncomfy with this i will burnt it yadda yadda onto the shitshow of angst

Sam saw a figure walking towards him through the blizzard. He tensed, gripping his trident.

Of course, a figure walking through snow was a normal occurence, but he knew for a fact that Puffy just went out and that Tommy and Tubbo were still inside, so whoever it was, it shouldn't know where they were.

As it came closer, he saw it was Niki, and his confusion and suspicion followed.

She was wearing a light grey top underneath a coat – Wilbur's coat. Her jeans were ripped and her shoes certainly weren't made for snow.

Sam himself had bundled up, with many many layers of clothing plus his armour, so he didn't have too many complaints. Niki, though, was shivering, her skin was almost as white as the snow around them both, and her teeth were chattering.

"Sam." She said in greeting.

"Niki." He replied, his voice icy cold, and gripped his weapon tighter. He knew of Niki and Jack's many attempts on Tommy's life, even going so far as to _nuke_ the poor kid. "What brings you here."  
  


"I-I need to c-come in." She said, through chattering teeth.

Sam thought for a moment. "No."

Niki looked taken aback, her expression showing hurt, before settling into something else. _Fear_.

"P-Please, S-Sam, my feet are n-n-numb." She told him. "I can't-"

"Yeah, I think you can." Sam glanced around, for a certain brunette. "Where's your _constant companion_?"  
  


Niki seemed to misinterpret his words. "O-Oh, J-a-ack?" She said, her voice with a fearful edge on it, now. Niki couldn't act for the life of her. "We're j-just fr-fr-friends."

"Shouldn't you be indoors with him? A blizzard like this, too.." Sam said, glancing around warily again. Niki shrugged (which impressive, given that she was trembling with cold).

"H-He's busy." Her eyes turned pleading. "P-P-P-Please Sam. L-Let me i-in."

For a moment, Sam hesitated. He had to admit, the girl's ice-blue eyes were a lot like Tommy's, and for a second he saw Tommy in them.

Then he had the vision of Niki, laughing in triumph over Tommy and Tubbo's dead body, all because he wasn't careful enough...

He shook his head. "I can't let you, Niki."

Niki's eyes hardened slightly. "I-I won't d-d-do anything to T-T-ommy." Ah, she had interpreted his words correctly, then. "P-P _lease_.."  
  


"I'm sorry, Niki, but I can't trust you." And he meant it genuinely (though his voice gave away nothing of that). He didn't like seeing her like this, but Tommy and Tubbo were his top priority. They had been betrayed and traumatized enough _without_ the extra help. "Leave."

Niki gave one last longing look at the blazing fireplace in Snowchester, then turned and left, the coat hood bobbing behind her.

Sam sighed, and leaned against the wall. God, it had taken a lot of skill for his face not to betray his emotions.

If only the others had had the same skill with Tommy and Tubbo's trauma.

He started counting his fingers for the sake of it, smiling to himself when he heard Tommy and Tubbo laughing inside.

Just then a huge gush of wind from the blizzard slapped him in the face. He let out a snarl, but it felt almost like.. the blizzard was trying to warn him of something.

Then he realized.

He felt cold.

_He felt cold under all his clothes._

That meant... Oh god, Niki!

Abandoning his post, he ran blindly towards the blizzard, his superhuman eyes and ears watching and listening for Niki.

By this time, he was wading mid-thigh through snow.

Fuck, fuck! He was such an idiot! Niki was clearly not wearing much on, and he hadn't considered at all about- Shit!  
  


He had just noticed a scarce bit of brown fabric nearby, and he ran towards it.

It was just as he'd feared. Niki was as white as snow, and her lips were blue, but she wasn't even shaking.

Sam wanted to apologize profusely, but he had to save his breath, save his energy.

He hurriedly picked her up – she was so _thin_... was she even _eating_ these days? – and ran back through the path he had made through the snow.

He ran past the path into Snowchester, and slammed the door open, and Tubbo and Tommy looked up from their monolopy games. They gasped at the sight of Niki in Sam's arms, but Sam only hissed, "Move!" and they scrambled out the way.

He placed Niki right infront of the fireplace, as close as he dared.

"I'm sorry, Niki- Just, please-" He said, pushing her ever so slightly forwards. She gave a shuddering breath, and shuffled closer towards the fire.

Sam snapped his fingers, only just remembering it. "Blankets – as many as you can find."

Tubbo and Tommy both ran without replying, to go grab some blankets. Sam made soothing sounds, ones he did when Tommy or Tubbo had a nightmare. "It's okay, Niki. I'm sorry I let you out there. It'll be my fault if you die, just please- Don't die. If you do, I'll- Ban you from eating cookies."

He wasn't sure if Niki heard, but maybe she heard his soothing voice, or maybe it was just a coincidence, but Niki's breathing eased up, just as Tommy and Tubbo came rushing in with blankets.

With Tommy and Tubbo's help, they made a little blanket nest/cocoon for Niki.

They all just stared at Niki for a few seconds, before Tommy spoke.

"Is- What is she doing here?" He wondered aloud. "She- earlier she said she was going to bring me to this cool new thing she'd found, but I couldn't because of the blizzard..." Sam vaguely thought about how it was probably a murder attempt, and bitternes nested inside him, but it melted as soon as he saw the steady rising and falling of Niki's chest. You could barely see her face, what with all the blankets laid around her.

They stayed by Niki's side for a few more minutes before Niki's eyes fluttered open. She glanced up, her eyes glassy.

" _Wilbuh..."_ She said, her voice slurred, and she seemed to be trying to focus on Tubbo. _"Wilbuh?"_

Tommy and Tubbo exchanged a meaningful glance, before Tommy looked back at Niki. "No, Wilbur... Wilbur isn't here, Niki. It's me, Tubbo."

Niki nodded like she understood, and her eyes travelled over to Tommy. Sam was almost sure she'd start swearing at him and cussing him out, but Niki's gaze only softened. _"Tommi.. how much time 'till... 'till.. Eret com's back? N' Wilbur?"_

Tommy glanced nervously at Sam. Sam didn't know much about L'manberg's history, and he didn't really want to know, seeing the effect it had had on Tommy and Tubbo.

"Eret's-" Tommy's words died in his mouth, and he stayed silently. Niki murmured something Sam didn't catch and she promptly turned towards the fire.

She reached out a hand to touch it. Sam's stomach lurched, and he grabbed her hand. She flinched, and she blinked at him, eyes clouded, not only with confusion, but mingled with a little fear.

"S-Slatt?" Sam looked up to see the reaction to the word, and saw that Tommy and Tubbo's eyes had both widened, and they hastily crawled over to hear better.

Sam turned back to Niki. "Not Schlatt. Sam Nook, at your service."

Niki turned away. "S-latt... go away- no one wants you here- you can't-" Niki was starting to break into sniffles, and Sam saw the oncoming waterfall, and knew what he had to do.

He gently took Niki's hands into his own, stroking his thumb on them. "Hey, it's okay. You're not there anymore, you're-"  
  


Niki full-on yelled, yelled _so loud_ that Tommy covered his ears and Tubbo yelped. "You can't imprison me again!"  
  


Everyone froze.

Sam wasn't sure he'd heard right.

Imprisoned.. her? No, even Schlatt wouldn't have- He couldn't have- Surely he wouldn't stoop _that_ low.. right?

Yet there was the inexplainable marks on her wrist, that almost looked like chain marks, and wire burns on her hands, which she always adamantly refused to explain.

Niki struggled in his arms, whimpering and making general noises of distress.

While Sam sat there, stunned, it was Tubbo and Tommy who actually helped.

Tommy pried Niki's hands away from Sam's, and started rubbing circles on them. As for Tubbo, he leant in close, and whispered comforting things.

Sam couldn't tell what it was, but he could tell it was private, so he didn't even bother to try to listen. Whatever it was, it made Niki stop struggling, and Tommy joined in with the words, murmuring the softest that Sam had ever heard him.

After a minute or so of this, Tubbo looked up.

"She'll be alright."


End file.
